Talk:Quests/@comment-139.193.142.146-20131125135142/@comment-139.193.142.146-20131126050700
Item rewards from combat quests aren't worth the resources spent to get them because you can farm many more from expeditions. In the time it takes to try to complete a daily combat quest, you can get 2-3 buckets at a fraction of the resources from your lolis and they don't get hurt. The only reason to run combat quests is to recover some of the materials lost as you level up your ships. To this end, once World 3-2 and 4-3 are unlocked, Quest Bd7 should be ignored; World 2 doesn't yield enough EXP to attempt to complete it. To complete quests requiring transport ship kills, give Imuya a turbine and send her solo to World 4-3. When she hits a sub node, most of the time she'll encounter a 5-sub-1-transport combo. Since the subs can't harm each other, what'll happen is that she'll kill the transport then leave battle. She'll usually hit two sub nodes per sortie, so running this sortie 3 to 4 times guarantees completion of the daily 3 transport kills and your subs will level up more quickly. Just remember that the point is to get EXP for the subs, not completing the quest. Combat quests are just partial compensation, a means but not an end to be pursued. SORTIE quests (B1 to B19) are ONE TIME ONLY, and if you're so hard up you need to complete them just to get the meager number of items, you're doing it wrong. Just run expeditions and ignore the sortie quests above B12. They're not worth it. There are cheaper, easier, and much less painful ways to get items. I have a full-time job and I still can run enough expeditions in a day to earn an average of 22 buckets from them and completing the non-combat quests, not to mention furni boxes. I imagine people with more time and longer daily access to the game can easily beat this number by several times. Crafting materials and flames you can get more easily from the non-combat quests and some expeditions. All sortie quests below B13 are worth doing because you can complete most by forming the fleet and hitting 1-1A. You lose some resources that the quest doesn't reward you on, but you gain big on those that the quest does. Plus, running B1 to B12 as a whole still rewards much more than it costs to run them, unless you're a blithering idiot. When you get to B13, then you start losing more than you get from trying to complete the quest thanks to either compass-chan trolling you or the RNG screwing your ships in the ass with crits at the boss. Also, by that time, you'll be rolling in all the items from running Tenryuu kindergartens anyway. The only thing you can earn from sortie quests that's worthwhile is Mamiya, and you can get her elsewhere anyway. I've never finished B18 but I have 3 ice creams. Sortie quests also unlock NOTHING, not even other sortie quests. There's absolutely no advantage to running them that'll advance you in the game. Everything above B12 is just a trap designed to make players lose resources.